Never let you go
by maya356556
Summary: My take on how Jason and Piper got together before ch.1 of Mark of Athena
1. Let me tell you what happened

** Jason I**

I had just gotten all of my memories back, I should be happy right? Well I'm not. I'll explain. Over the past 2 months Piper's been..well distant, which is weird because normally she's all cheery and stuff but not anymore. She barley talks to me now and I hate it yeah that's right I hate it. I even tried talking to her but she always makes up some excuse and leaves and one time she even put in headphones to block out my voice.

Leo's no help he's too hyperactive to actually comprehend what I'm saying. He always asks me to repeat stuff and when i ask him what i just said he says something thats a completly different topic. Yeah, really helpful Leo. I even considered asking Annabeth but in her state I decided against it. Piper probably thinks I have someone else, which brings us to the topic of Reyna.

_Reyna, Reyna, Reyna._ For so long her name kept buzzing its way into my head not meaning what she meant to me at the time. Well, now I do and I found out that Reyna was praetor along with me and that it had taken a really long time for us to even become friends. And even when we were she was still really hard to get along with. I remebered all the quests we went on and her long black raven hair always in a braid. But the big question was: Were you dating? No. Reyna and I were really close friends. If I said that was all I would be lying. When I first met Reyna i sorta liked her a bit, but it eventually vanished because I thought we would never be more than friends. And I was right. Maybe if things had turned out differently we would be a couple but that was then and this is now.

And now I like Piper, never stopped, and probably never will. So now I like her and she likes me we should be together by now right? Wrong. Sorry I guess Aphrodite is not in my favor. Like I mentioned earlier she avoids me and I hate it so today Id finally got the courage go and ask her. Let me tell you what happened.


	2. He'll Never let you go

** Jason ****II **

As usual I was eating alone at Zues' table when i heard snickers and whispering and also a lot a pointing..but at what? Then I realized Piper was sitting at the Apollo table. What the hades was she doing there? Thats when I saw she was sitting next to Will Solace holding his hands.

A pain of jealousy hit me square in the chest. Why was she with him when _I _was her boyfriend. Woah Jason, I thought to myself, she's not your girlfirend you guys haven't even spoken in forever. Shut up me. Anyways I saw Will moving his mouth, so obvioulsy he was talking then Piper burst out laughing. Thats it I'm going over there. As I got up I sensed about 50 pairs of eyes on me Will and Piper looked up at me. Ok here goes nothing.

"Um.. hi Jason what are you doing here?", Piper asked. I think the question here is what are _you doing here but I didin't say that instead I said_,"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Piper looked at Will as if for approval, why did she need his permission? Will shrugged. Piper looked back up at me," Ok." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the pavillion to Zues' fist. I sat down and Gestured for her to sit next to me. She hesitated but then gave in and sat doen. We had an awkward silence for about 2 minutes or so when she decided to break the ice," So.. what did you want with me?" I looked her her and for once she loked confused. " Why were you with Will?" I was suprised with my answer I sounded jealous. Piper tugged at her hair which was now a little bit past her shoulders.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it. Finally, as if coming to a conclusion she said," Why are you jealous?"

Her response stunned me so much i almost fell off the chair er... well fist. She caught my arm," Woah no need to pass out on me." She laughed a bit. I was so good to see her smile that it shook me out of my stupor," What? No, I am _not _jealous!" I exclaim.

"Right,she replied still smiling, but why did you really get me, surely you didn't take me this far out just to ask me something."

"Actually, your right, remember the girl Reyna I told you about." She barely nodded," Yes." " Well, she was the other praetor."

"Oh." Was all she said. I could tell she was jealous so I decided to tell her what she meant to me.

"Listen Piper, for so long I've wanted my memories back and now that I have them I can finally sort this out." I took a deep breath before countinuing," Reyna is my close friend and thats all we'll probably ever be, she's kind and a good listener and can be mean when she wants to, I'll admit if Juno hadn't kidnapped me we'd be together. But none of that matters now because.." This was the hard part admitting I liked her," I met you and well I really like you and hope one day you might actually like me back, because I've been a jerk and I totally understand if you dont wanna be my friend any-" I was cut off by her sweet soft lips.

The kiss was amazing but I wasn't expecting it, which made it all the sweeter. Afterwards I hugged her and promised that I'd

Never let her go.

**A/N Hi! Hope you liked it Review If you want me to make another story:)**


End file.
